Billy's Past
by leonfromre4
Summary: This story starts with billy's mother giving birht then she dies and billys gets fostered. to find out more read the story, my friends say its good so if theres any grammar mistakes or anything likethat tell me caus i havent been writing in years
1. Chapter 1

**Billy Past**

**Chapter 1: Abdoption Papers**

Mary Coen is a twenty five year old woman. A few days ago she realised she was pregnant, Yesterday she told her boyfriend about her news. He told her "I'm sorry but I don't want our relationship to pursue any further, we have to end it". She was shocked and tears dropped down her eyes. He walked off and disappeared into the fog. She had been upset about that day for a few days. Today she decided to live with her parents. They live in Boston. She was sitting on the train holding her stomach. She whispered 'Don't worry my darling I will protect you'. As the train stopped she arrived in Boston and got a bus to her family's home. The bus took around half an hour. When she knocked on the door. A man opened and said "Hey there princess come on in".

She smiled and walked through. Her mum was sitting on the settee, "Hi mum… I'm sorry to just show up here".

Her mum waved and said "No problem honey, I'm glad you're here after all these years, is there anything bothering you".

Her dad went to the bathroom. She started "I met a wonderful man that treated me so nice, he is in the marines"… She put her face in her hands and then her dad came back and saw his daughter crying. He rubbed her back and she cried some more. "Hun… Go and make us a cup of tea please".

As her dad walked into the kitchen she spoke again "A few days ago, I found out I was pregnant, I told him yesterday then he….he… didn't want to see me anymore". Mary hugged her mother and started crying more. Her mother rubbed her back and said "Its ok honey, we can help you, Are you going to keep it or give it away".

Mary separated her hug and said "I'm going to keep the child, I will take care of it".

Her dad came in the tea. He put three teas on the table. Mary picked hers up and drank it all in three gallops. Then she stood up, I thought you were going to help but I was wrong, your just like the rest of them, you want me to be unhappy for the rest of my life" She yelled.

Then Mary walked towards the door and as she was about to open it she spoke "Mum..Dad.. This will be the last time we see each other…Goodbye"

Then she shut the door. Her dad wanted to let her back in but her mum said "Don't think about it".

Mary had tears then she wiped and went to the bus stop. As she sat she waited for one that took her to Washington. When she got on one, she was sitting next to the window during the first two hours she fell asleep. Then the next two hours she had arrived and the driver yelled "Last stop to Washington". She had awoken. As they reached the last stop, everyone was getting off, she looked out the window and saw a small city full of shops and houses. She exited the bus and started to look for a hotel, she saw one that said 'sunrise hotel'. She entered and some kind people asked "Would you like some help with your bag".

She nodded and said "No thanks, I'm just looking for a room".

One person said "Come with me". Then Mary followed and the man said "It will cost 30 dollars to stay, is that ok".

Mary dug through her pocket and she had ninety dollars. She gave him 30 and he showed her to her room. The man opened the door then handed her keys and said "Have a pleasant stay" then he left and she shut the door. She laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling, 'I wish mother didn't say that to me' she thought. Then she turned over and whispered 'Baby, I hope you become quite a good child, that will take good care of your friends and family'. then she shut her eyes and fell straight to sleep.

9 MONTHS LATER

Mary had gotten quite big and she had been to the doctors for checkups and he told her she was expecting twins, two boys. She was in the lounge of the hotel waiting in line to buy some food, when suddenly She felt something horrible, as she looked down she had saw that her water broke, and her babies were kicking like mad, they wanted out and now. She was on the floor sweating and breathing heavily, A lady behind her had asked "lady what's the matter". Mary answered "I…Think my water just broke, they want to come out now" she answered. The lady then said "Hold on, I'll call the ambulance, just don't push". The lady picked up her mobile and rang the ambulance. "Yeah…No…She still conscious…no… mmhmm…Yes…Thank you". As she hung up she said "they said keep calm and they will be here any second". As the lady tried to keep Mary calm, some paramedics came and they put some blankets under her head. Then they spoke "Ok lady, we need you to push". Mary smiled and said "Ok.."

After a load of screams and shouting, a baby came out. The other paramedic cleaned her up and then the one telling her to push said "There's another one". So after more screams and shouts another baby came out. The paramedics came and put her on a trolley and handed her the babies and she said "Billy is the youngest and Nathan the oldest". They rolled her into the ambulance and drove off, on the drive to the hospital, the alarms for her heart was going off and the paramedics yelled "She's going, her heart can't take it".

The other paramedic yelled "CLEAR!" and then pressed the things on her body but it made no affect, after several attempts on failing to bring her back, they decided to call the time of her death at 12:40am. As they reached the hospital, They were both holding the babies and the asked the nurses "Listen lady we need you to keep the names of the babies, she said it before she died".

The other one said "The oldest is Nathan… The youngest Billy".

Then they said "The mothers last Name is Coen"

The lady held the babies and put them in cots in the nursery and put name tags on the cots. The nurse looked at the babies sadly and said "These kids will never know what their parents were like, not even a picture".

SEVEN YEARS LATER

"Billy get your skinny ass out of bed and eat your breakfast". Billy opened his little eyes and got out of bed, he was living with foster parents, They were always mean to him, treated him like an outsider. He got changed into a t-shirt and long shorts, he ran down the stairs and sat down in his seat at the table. As he was eating his foster parents were talking in the living room. The living room and dining area was in the same room. "I swear one of these days that boy is going to get a slap" said the mother. Then the father spoke "You telling me, that boy is the laziest among the lot".

Billy had finished and he put his bowl in the sink and started to wash it up, If he didn't do as he was told he would get in more trouble than he already is in. Billy yelled "Bye, I'm of to school now". Both parents waved even though they didn't care. As Billy was walking down the streets his Best friend came up to him and yelled "Yo bill, do you have a twin"

Billy thought and said "No I don't think so why". His friend was Michael, they both are in the same class, Michael tells Billy all the good gossip about school and new kids. "Well there's a new kid in school who looks like you, he's the same age as you and he's adopted. No mother no father".

Billy ran on ahead and yelled "Well come on, I want to see this kid too as well".

Michael and Billy started to run, as they entered the class Both Billy and the boy locked eyes. They both stood there like they saw a ghost. Nathan walked towards Billy, They both stared at each other, it was like looking at a reflection in a mirror. Billy asked "Who are you". The boy answered "Nathan… you".

Billy looked at his whole body and said "Billy… Do you know your birth parents"

Nathan nodded and said "I heard that mum died after giving birth and I don't know about father"

Billy then said "I hear your with adopted parents… what are they like"

The teacher came in and yelled "All seated and silence please".

Everyone sat and then teacher spoke again "My name is Mrs Lucille… We have a new student today.. Here's Nathan"

Nathan stood up and said "Hi I'm Nathan Coen"

"Nathan… you may sit now". The teacher yelled.

Then the teacher picked up a text book of the table and spoke "In your desks is a text book"

Then she wrote some digits on the chalk board and said "Open pages 710 and do questions 1 - 30"

All the kids opened the pages. Then the teacher gave them all a piece of paper and they all started writing. Billy put his hand up "Yes Billy".

"Miss may I go bathroom". The teacher nodded "Yes you may". Then Billy headed to the bathroom. When he entered he took his top off and saw scars on his chest, "Damn parents, always beating me, I never did no wrong, yeah I may wake up late, but there not even real parents". He put his hand in pocket and took out a liquid bottle that contains antiseptic cream, He got tissue and poured some on, He rolled his sleeve up and there was blood and cuts. He wiped the tissue on his wound, He shut his eyes and tears came out. "Oww…. This hurts….I hate them so much"

When he finished he wiped dry tissue on his wounds then got some bandages from his other pocket and wrapped around his wounds. Then pulled his sleeve down. He went into the toilets to do his business.

He washed his hands and then dried it. As he entered his class he sat down and started doing his questions. "Psssst …Billy". Nathan whispered

"Hmmmm" he answered

"What's the matter your eyes look all watery". He silently asked.

The teacher came over to see how the twins were doing then she sat down. "Its nothing, a fly or something went in eye"

Then they both got back to doing their questions. The bell went Billy had answered all questions in the time he had, but Nathan only managed to do ten. The teacher let them all go out to play. Billy sat up on the wall. "Nath… Can I call you that".

Nathan answered "Sure you can call me whatever".

"Do you have any pictures of your Birth mother". Billy asked

Nathan searched his pockets and found a small picture "I only have this, it's the only one so be careful"

Nathan handed Billy the photo. "Wow she's pretty, I wish I knew her, we would be such a happy family".

Nathan then asked "What about your foster parents don't they treat you nice"

Billy rubbed his arm and replied with a sad face "Not really, they treat me awful, I hate them so much…".

Billy eyes started to water "Bill… Don't cry… Why don't you live with me, My parents are wonderful".

Billy wiped his eyes and laughed "That's a brilliant idea, All you have to do is ask your parents and I will go and get adoption papers from the adoption office and were done"

Nathan laughed "I'm so excited I can't wait till we both live in same house".

Billy jumped "Yippee me too… How about we skip school just for this one time to do it right now"

They both nodded at same time, Nathan ran with Billy to adoption office to get the paper. When they entered the place was crowded with grownups, Billy whispered "I'll grab the papers then we run around corner".

They then nodded. Billy crept in and saw the papers on the reception desk, the desk was much higher than him so he couldn't really see, so he felt around and his baby fingers touched the papers he slipped it into his hand and then the lady at the desk spotted him, so he ran out of the place and ran like mad, Nathan followed. The lady spoke "Wasn't that Billy". then the man next to her spoke "When I get home I will deal with him".

Meanwhile Billy out off breath puffed out spoke "That… was…. Sort of… easy".

Nathan laughed "Hahahhah…. Your so cool, I'm glad we go to same school".

Billy looked at the paper and slipped down onto the floor "This is even harder".

"Why what you got to do". Nathan asked

"Mum and dad's signature of approval, they will never sign it…. " he whimpered

"Come on don't give up now bro… It will be easy, haven't they signed letters before" Nathan said cheering up Billy

"I never really got letters, I'm always cooed up in my room" Billy answered

They walked to school, as they turned the corner Billy saw his parents , So he hid on the wall and whispered "Oh no".

Nathan replied "What's wrong"

"My parents.. There over there". Billy pointed at the gates.

"I know a back gate, follow me". Nathan said while pulling on Billy's arm.

They ran around, Avoiding any grownups, Then they reached the back gates which the kids could slip under, it wasn't opened but the under the gate was a huge gap.

Nathan went in first and he saw nobody around and he whispered "Billy come on hurry or people will come".

So Billy hurriedly went under, as he went under, he bandages fell of, so he ignored it and Billy got up and ran with Nathan, As they entered the class the teacher said "Where have you two been"

Nathan replied "Billy hurt his arm on the wall so I helped him clean up all the blood".

Billy showed the teacher his arm. The teacher smiled and said "Sit down please".

So the teacher continued and Billy and Nathan smiled. Billy thought "Is he physic, or is it a twin telephapy"

Then the teacher gave the class some paper and spoke "Write these equations down and whoever answers them fast enough gets a gold star next to their name and a chocolate bar".

As the teacher wrote on the board, Billy began writing. When the teacher finished and sat down, Billy started thinking of what the answer was, he then quicker got the answer in his head and wrote it down. Then there was a knock at the door, it was the head teacher "May I speak with Nathan and Billy".

"Sure" said the teacher.

The head waved for the boys to come towards her. They both looked at each other, then gulped. They stood up and walked slowly towards the head. As they exited the door, Billy looked around and saw his parents. He was scared. Nathan wasn't scared "What did we do Mrs principle".

The principle spoke "You know what you both did, …and don't call me Mrs principle call me Mrs gullible"

Then She said "Its against the school rules to go outside the school gates during school times".

"Billy" Spoke Billy's mother. Billy's mother walked towards both kids. "Who is that boy" Nathan spoke up "I'm Nathan, I'm his twin".

The mother was shocked "Well whoever you are stay away from Billy, you are a troubled boy"

She grabbed Billy's sore arm, Billy was in pain and he yelled "Let go of me, Your hurting me".

She still wouldn't let go so he screamed "LET GO YOUR NOT MY MOTHER".

After that she let go and he yelled some more "Stop treating me like a baby, I'm not small anymore, and I don't want to live with you anymore".

The hall was silent, then she smacked him around the face and pointed at him and yelled "How dare you Child".

He showed her some papers and shouted "SIGN IT".

"What is it" she asked.

"Adoption papers, I'm living with Nath's parents, You beat me, No parent should do that". He answered.

"No way boy am I signing". She said folding her arms.

"Father. You come here and sign". he yelled

The man walked up to Billy, looked him in the little brown eyes and spoke "Sure kiddo, If its what you want".

He signed. His wife looked at him and said "What do you think your doing".

"He Wants to live with his twin, let him, Its his only blood relative".

The woman sighed. "Fine, boy, give the paper to me".

Billy handed the paper to her and smiled happily. She signed and then ran to Nathan. He laughed "Finally we can be family". The woman yelled "Oh…. Billy".

Billy looked at her with a grin "Sorry… For hurting you, Its just that, I don't want to lose you".

Billy ran up to her and hugged her and said "Don't worry mom, You will still see me, I will visit and you can visit if you want".

Then a tear dropped down both the boy and the woman's eye. Then Billy walked off home with Nathan.

The next day was a Saturday. Nathan and Billy had a bunked, Billy was a bottom, he was scared of heights, Nathan at top. "Hey Billy, Did you sleep well" Nathan spoke when he woke up.

"Yeah it was awesome, and you have tons of toys".

Nathan jumped out of bed and picked up his favourite bear "This is Mr knuckles".

Billy laughed and asked "Why you call him that".

"Well he is based on a video game called sonic, and in it he's called knuckles and he is my favourite character".

"I could show u the game"

Nathan opened the cabinets and inside was a telly and a game console, "What is that" Billy asked

"it's a mega drive".

Nathan inserted Sonic and knuckles game and switched on the console. As the game loaded, Nathan started playing and spoke "That's knuckles, he climbs walls, glides and can break walls".

"Wow, no wonder you like him he sounds cool…. Who's that blue thing".

Then Nathan switched off the console and said "It's sonic….My least favourite character all he does is run at super speed and a yellow character named tails tags along with you".

Billy picked up a doll and said "What's this".

Nathan answered "Its an action figure, I always play with him alone but now you're here we can play together".

So Billy and Nathan started playing with action figures.


	2. Chapter 2

in the games i don't know and no one knows if he has brothers or if he was abdopted so i made up this story, my grammer is crap, and i don't give a crap what people say, well enjoy. As you may well know, most of my friends do but i love billy and i put my name as Billy's girlfriend heheh.

**Chapter 2 :**

**goodbye brother**

Billy and Nathan had just started secondary school (As American put it High school). They both are thirteen and are quite tall for their age. They were both in same classes, Billy liked going Gym every Saturday, he wanted to get fit and strong. Nathan on the other hand goes to Karate classes. They both have a girlfriend. Billy's girlfriend is called Leanne, so goes to the same school, she is thirteen as well but is short and slim. She goes Gym and does karate, she is a black belt and has been doing karate since she was seven. She lives with both parents and is an only child. Billy and Leanne was at the park talking. Both their lips were touching, Then Billy stopped and asked "come I need you to come with me". He was holding her hand softly and he ran slowly, she was tagging along as well, following, He was smiling, he reached a hideout. As they both entered Nathan was there with his girlfriend. "Hey there" Nathan yelled. Billy smiled "Le… This is Nathan my brother, and his girlfriend". Leanne waved and spoke "Hi".

"My name Carol". She said.

Both girls shook hands. Billy whispered 'Let's go in the next room, its for you'

Billy held her hand and showed her to the other room. It was a pink beautiful room with roses everywhere and a nice comfortable bed that had tons of roses on as well. Billy sat down, "C'mon its for you".

Leanne sat and said "You better try anything funny".

He laughed and said "I'm not, I just want to be with my beautiful girlfriend".

She then leaned back and Billy wrapped his arms around her, they then kissed, Then a phone rang, Billy picked it up "Hello Billy speaking".

"Mum, Hi, what ok, sure thing, yeah, gotcha, thank you bye".

She looked at Billy with her eyes. "Sorry babe, Me and Nathan have got to head home".

Then she asked "I don't know my way home from here".

"Ok I will take you home, then I will head home from there".

They both walked into the next room "Yo Nath, Mum wants us home now, I think were in trouble she sounded angry".

Nathan and his girl got up. "I'm going to take my babe home then I'll head over there".

Billy headed towards Leanne's house. They were at her door step. "Babe I'll see you tomorrow ok".

Leanne nodded. They both kissed and then she put her key in the door and walked in. Billy waved then headed Home. Meanwhile Nathan was at home "Nathan Where's your brother".

"He's taking his girlfriend home, what's the matter mother". He fondly asked.

"I got a phone call from your teacher, both you and your brother havent done any of your essays, she wants you in school In the morning".

"Huh but its Saturday tomorrow". He answered.

The door opened and Billy walked in. "Billy, both you and Nathan go school in morning".

"Uh but why". he answered

"Just do as I say or you will be grounded for a week". She yelled

"Ok fine whatever, we will do it". He said waving his arms up and down.

Both boys headed to their room, They both sat in their room "So we going school tomorrow" Nathan asked

"We got to or we won't be able to see our babes". Billy answered.

They both turned round and nodded of to sleep.

Meanwhile Downstairs "Those boys are trouble, First the gangs they hang out with and now not doing essays". The mother yelled

"Well boys are boys, I was like that as a kid, but as long as they get A's in their exams its alright, right". Father spoke

She waved her hands and yelled "Whatever" Then she headed to the kitchen to drink her tea

He followed her and wrapped arms around her stomach and whispered "I'm excited about the baby".

She smiled and said "Yeah but what will those boys think about new baby coming".

"They won't say anything, I would be glad to have a baby brother or sister".

She kissed his lips and they both drank their cup of tea's then headed to bed.

The very next day. Mother went to wake the boys up, but they had already gone. Dad was in the living room watching telly. "Babe where's the boys".

"oh they left over an hour ago". he answered

"Ok good". she sat on the settee and watched telly with her hubby, her head leaned on his chest, he put his arms around her, they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the School, Billy and Nathan was doing the assignments that their Teacher gave them. They had been their for five hours, they were getting tired and hungry. They skipped breakfast and wanted food fast. "Bill… Did you bring anything". Nathan Asked

"No, only a chocolate bar". Billy answered.

Nathan grunted his teeth angrily. The teacher looked up but then both of their heads were down looking at the paper. "Miss… I finished". Billy yelled.

Nathan wrote one more line and yelled "I finished too".

"Pass the papers here and wait till I checked it".

So both boys handed the papers and sat back down. After around ten minutes the teacher spoke "Ok you two may go".

They sighed then ran to the cafeteria to get some food. "They got some hotdogs, vegetables, beans and some toast".

They both got the same food. They sat down and started eating. "So Billy… Do you love your girl like our mum and dad love each other".

Billy put a hot dog in his mouth and when he finished he spoke "Of course, she's like opened my heart I would get her anything she wants".

Nathan smiled and said "I don't know about my girl, I mean I love her and all but all she talks about is her other boy friends".

"Then dump her fool, just wait till the right one shows up". They both finished then they heard some load banging noises and people screaming. "Huh what was that noise".

They both looked out of the window and saw that there was explosions in the playground. They looked at each other and wondered what was going on. Then as they were about to walk out. Something went through the window. They looked at it and saw gas coming out. "What is it". Asked Billy.

"it's a bomb, we got to run". They both ran, but it was far too late, It exploded. It knocked Billy unconscious and he fell down the stairs in the hall, The Cafeteria was just near the room they were in, so he tumbled down it. Nathan on the other hand was still in the room badly injured and unconscious. The dinner ladies, had all ran off scared, so no one was there to help them. Billy woke up in pain, His arm was twisted and wouldn't move. His leg was the same, He limped up the stairs and felt something terrible happen, in his heart he could that something way worse than him has happened. He ran into the cafeteria, Nathan was bleeding all over, He limped to Nathan and tried to turn him over to see, but his arm was in too much pain. "Nath… C'mon dude wake up".

Nathan wasn't moving, Billy put his hand near his nose but felt no air. His eyes were wide in fear of what he might be. "No don't do this bro… We got to live till the end".

Billy tried to look in his pockets for his mobile but found nothing, he looked in Nathan's and still found nothing. He tried to look around for help, but no one was around, all the teachers were either off sick or ran of scared. "Damn… What am I to do".

He screamed "DAMMMMMMMNNNNNN!"

He screamed to the top of his lungs. He heard siren's outside he stood up a little and saw fire engines and Police cars, also an ambulance. Billy heart started to thump harder. Nathan's blood was all over his hands as well as his own. "Who did this…. What is happening".

Then Billy turned his face as he saw a police officer rush through the room, The police called on his radio for the paramedics to come up. The police helped the boy up. But he couldn't stand his leg was twisted and so was his arm. He sat him on a chair and looked at his arm and leg. Young man "Your leg and arm is broken I'm afraid".

But he didn't care he was more worried about his twin. The police man checked the other boys pulse, but he felt nothing. "I'm sorry boy , all we can do is wait for the paramedics". Billy then got up from his chair, he ignored his pains and ran to be near his brother. "NOOOOOOO!"

He burst into tears, a tear dropped on Nathan's face, He moved his hand and whimpered "Bro… You there….I can't see you".

Billy grabbed his hand and yelled 2I'm right here Nath…. Please don't leave".

Nathan smiled "Ahhh…. Hehehe…. Bro it looks like you have to…. Survive alone".

He started coughing blood. "No I can't You got to stay with me… I can't be alone… I hate been alone".

The paramedics came, The police officer picked up Billy, Billy held his hand tight and wouldn't let go, but he let go because police man forced his hand to let go. Billy thrashed about and yelled "Bro…. You can't do this… I can't do it alone".

Paramedics then put a gas mask on his face and then put him on a trolly and dragged it out of the building and into the ambulance. Billy ran but the poilce stopped him and he said "Don't think about it boy, you got to stay until we know whats happening".

Billy gave him a dirty look and said "You…Can't…Do….this…Man".

Billy bit the man's arm, the man let go and Billy ran, He got on the bike and raced after the ambulance. When it arrived at the hospital, Billy had to wait in the Relatives office. Billy called his parents and they came as soon as he could, When Billy looked at the reception office he saw the same man that wouldn't let him go but with other guys, that looked like bad men, on of them was a big, tall man, He hid in the relatives office. They headed to find him. Billy remembered something his foster parents told him when he was a kid 'When you grow up be careful of dangerous men dressed in black, they want to destroy your bloodline, They nearly killed your real mother'.

'But why would they do such a thing'

'they are your mothers worst enemies, as you grow up you will soon figure it out'

As he came back to reality. He was hiding behind a settee clutched to himself, scared. His parents walked in saw him shivering, but not shivering cold, more of shivering scared.

His mother hugged him and asked "What happened, son".

He hugged he and burst into tears not saying a word".

Then a nurse walked in and said "I'm sorry… But we couldn't save him… He barely was alive when he was brought here".

Billy's eyes was watering after he heard the news. He ran out of the room and he hid in the bathroom. "What am I going to do now, Now my brother's gone I'm all alone, I didn't want to be alone"

He Buried his head into his knees and cried louder. His father walked in and spoke "Son… I know your sad… Please come out and share your tears with me".

He opened the door to the toilet he was in and spoke "He promised he wouldn't leave me, we were seven when we made that promise, now I'm alone".

His dad hugged him and he rubbed his son's hair and answered "I know, it wasn't his fault, It was some idiot".

Afew hours later Billy walked out with his father, Billy saw the men again but as they saw Billy with his dad they exited the hospital but they were carrying Nathan's body, "Dad, They took Nath's body, we got to go after them".

Both Billy and his dad ran after the men, who took the body, Billy limped cause of his bad leg. His dad tripped the man up and kicked him in the bollocks, he dropped the body but Billy catched it with his good arm. Billy brushed Nath's hair out of his face, he carried him on his back and walked back in the hospital. Billy put him back in bed. He sat on a chair looking at him thinking what to do next. He remembered all the good times he had as a kid. Tears dropped down his face again 'Nath, I will miss you so much'. He thought to himself. He kept a smile on his face. 'But I promise I will make you proud, I will live and I will be happy'. Then he got up and put thumbs up and spoke "Goodbye brother…. But you will always be in my heart… No matter what"

His mum came in and hugged him. They were both crying. She squeezed him tight and spoke "Darling… I wanted to tell you both, something important".

Billy was still looking at his brother and replied "Tell me now, I'm sure he will hear it as well".

"Well I am pregnant, I know it isn't great news, But we can tell your new sibling about your brother if you like".

He smiled and said "I would love to tell my new sibling stories from when I was a kid, I'm sure Nath would love it".

Billy let go and hugged his brother "Bro… Were having a new sibling, I know its not blood, but its nice to have a new baby in the house".

Billy then fainted. The nurses told the mother "He only fainted, His arm is broken and so is his leg".

The mother was worried, scared she might loose her other child. They fixed up his arm and leg in plaster casts. It has been in hospital for a few weeks, his legs were healing, but he was suffering inside, he was missing his brother. He kept a picture on the hospital bedside. He looked at the other kids that were in hospital, most of them were with there parents and siblings. He saw two brothers playing action men together. He missed the times with his brother. He laid down and cried himself to sleep. He was having a dream about his brother survived the accident and they were both healing up in hospital. 'Dude lets go and chat up the cute girls'

They both laughed and chatted some girls up, two girls slapped Billy and Nathan, and four kissed them on the cheek. When they got back in bed Nathan laughed "This is fun we should do this more often".

Then a blast blew up the whole hospital. Billy woke up crying yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

Everyone looked at him but he laid back down, a nurse came and asked "What's the matter child".

Billy turned the other way and spoke "Bad dream".

The nurse left and then picked up the photo of his brother. Then smiled "bro.. Your such a laugh… let me rest, you rest in peace".

Then a few hours later, Whilst Billy was reading his magazine, his mother came to visit, Her belly was starting to show, he put his magazine down and asked "So do you know what it is, I sure hope it's a boy".

She chuckled "Not yet, wait a few more months"

She rubbed his head "I know you want someone to play with, but don't you have friends your own age".

He nodded "No… Bro was the only one I got on with, all the other kids made fun of our heights because we were the tallest"

She kissed his head "Don't worry, when you go to a new school I'm sure you will find someone".

"So where's dad" he asked

"Oh he went to sort out some business, you know what he's like".

He laughed "Yeah, business is first, then family".

She held his hand and asked "How's your leg".

He sat up and said "The nurse came yesterday and checked on it and she said its healing kind of fast".

They both hugged then his mum spoke "Well I'm going to work, Son I will see you later ok".

He waved and blew her a kiss. She left the hospital and he soon went to sleep again.

Chapter 3 coming soon, please leave a review and tell me what you wouldl iek to happen in chapter 3. and tell me if its good or not


	3. Chapter 3

-1It has been three years since the death of Billy's brother, life is treating him well. He also takes care of his sister who turned three. He baby-sits her while his mum and dad have gone work. Today was a Sunday night. Parents was at a work exhibition. Billy was doing his home work for his coursework at school. His sister leaned on the table and asked "Bill… Who's that boy in the picture".

Billy picked it up and looked at it, it was him with his twin when they were both nine. He smiled and replied "It's my twin brother Nathan…".

"Where is he now" she asked another question

"He's up in the heavens, looking down at us now" He replied looking at the ceiling.

She smiled "Do you miss him".

Billy yawned and looked at the clock, it was ten at night. "Crap you better get to bed, its way past bed time and you got nursery in morning".

She nodded, she walked towards her room and Billy followed whistling. She went under her covers, she was already in her pyjamas. He kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight sis, see you in the morning".

Billy walked back to his room and continued his paper. As he was halfway down the page, he yawned again "Ahhh…. This is so damn hard, when I was a kid this sort of stuff was easy, but now its too damn hard".

He tried to think, but all he wanted to do was sleep. He tried one more line. He fell asleep on his desk. He was dreaming "Hey bro, lets have an adventure, lets go and have some fun".

Billy looked at him, his brother was as old as Billy. A sixteen year old. "Err…. OK".

They both ran off, But Nathan ran into the mist, Billy ran in but couldn't find Nathan. "Nath" Billy yelled

"Hey Nath where are you". He yelled again

But no one answered. He kept walking until he saw a bloody body on the ground, he knelt down next to it and it was Nath "It was your fault why I died".

Billy yelled "It wasn't I didn't do nothing"

Billy was in tears. Billy had woken up tears in his eyes yelling "No it wasn't".

He looked around, his mum was next to him on his bed "Hun.. It time to wake up".

He nodded wiping his tears and sweat from his face. "was it a bad dream again".

He nodded again and said "I saw Nath, it was terrible, he blamed me for his death".

She hugged him and whispered "You know it wasn't, it was never your fault".

Then she sat up and said "are you ok to go school"

"Yeah, erm, how did I get into bed". he asked

"your father carried you to bed, he saw you sleeping at your desk". She answered

He then took the covers off him and started to change into his uniform. Then he combed his hair, his hair was getting longer, it was up to his shoulders. As he walked down the stairs he saw his sister eating her cereal, he sat next to her, he was doing the rest of his coursework since he had gotten to sleep, he had a fresh mind with fresh ideas. It was nearly eight and he had finished yelling "Yeah, I finished".

"What you finish" his sister had asked with her mouth full of cereal

"Err. My course work of course Emily". he laughed

Emily smiled, she had a sweet smile.

He picked up his bag from near the door and yelled "Chow, I'm leaving now".

They all waved and Billy left for school. It was a sunny, but windy day. He was walking to school. Then two kids came up to him and asked "Look well if it isn't Billy".

Billy smile and said "So what's it to you".

"Well you hurt my bro, so I guess I will have to give you a little bashing".

Billy smiled "So you going to bash me, I want to see you try".

The boy clinched his fists hard and got angry, he threw a punch but Billy easily dodged it, he threw another. His friend also joined in and tried to punch Billy. Billy then done and front flip and got behind them and tripped them both up. "Asshole" yelled one of them, he had gotten a knife out of his pocket. The boy got up and yelled "Try and dodge this jerk".

He swayed the knife and simply dodged all the attacked. Billy fell to the ground and kicked the boys hand with the knife in. The knife fell to the ground. Billy stood back up, still holding his bag. Billy kicked him in the stomach and the boy fell to the ground and stood on his hand "don't ever start a fight with a black belt who knows Karate". The boy had tears and sweat run down his face, "Let go of my hand".

Billy bent his knees and punched his face "You put this upon yourself".

The other boy was about to walk away "Don't you even think about running , Derek".

Derek gulped and asked "How you know my name".

Billy smirked "Because you always hang with this guy, named Daniel, bully of the school".

As Billy took his foot of the boy grabbed his hand and blew it, his fingers were broken and bruised. Billy walked up to the other kid, he Kicked him in the face and his foot stood on his chest, he stood harder, in his mind he heard his brother "Its your fault I died".

He took his foot off then walked off, a tear in his eye. He knew he was doing bad by beating up kids who knew no less than he did. The kids got up and Derek asked "What was that all about, he stood on me then left, not even saying a word".

"Beats me" replied Daniel.

Billy was in his classroom. He sat there like nothing happened. "Billy what the day today" asked his friend Matt.

"Its 23rd of November….".

He thought 'today's is Nathan's anniversary of his death'. Billy had spaced out. 'Oh no and I nearly forgot, no wonder I had that weird dream'.

"Earth to Billy".

Billy came back to reality "Huh what".

"You were gone there but your finally back to earth". Matt had said.

Billy stood up and said "Sorry Matt, I…. Got to go, Tell miss I will be back at lunch, got to sort out a few things".

Matt replied "Sure but what about your coursework, its due in today"

Billy answered "She said that its due in this afternoon, I'll give it to her then".

Before Matt could say anything Billy was already on his way to the door. "Weird as soon as he said the date he needed to leave, I wonder what happened on this specific date".

Billy was at the cemetery, He saw his brothers grave, on his grave stone it read, 'a wonderful brother, son and a great friend 1972-1984. "Hey there bro" he started.

"I've been doing really good at college"

"I got a A+ in my results last week" he spoke "Even though the other boys are starting fights with me, but I just beat them up if they start any punches"

A tear dropped down his eye "Today's your anniversary of your death, I'm missing you so much, we had a great time as kids"

"I know I haven't been visiting you much, but been real busy with my exams".

Then he got up on his knees, his eyes were red from the tears. He wiped them and then said "Well got to go now bro, I'll see you again after my finals". Then he walked off and went to school, he had his lunch at the cafeteria. Then the bell rang for class to start. He entered and spoke to his teacher "Miss, I finished my coursework, sorry wasn't in earlier I had to go somewhere".

Then she answered "Ok dear, sit down".

As he sat down his friend next to him asked "where did you go, oh and some guys were asking for you".

Billy smiled and asked "Just to cemetery, who was asking for me".

"Ok class open your text books to page 50 and do all the questions on that page". yelled the teacher.

They all opend there books and Matt whispered "Daniel and Derek was asking for you".

Billy remembered Daniel and Derek from this morning and frowned "Why do they want me".

Matt shrugged and answered "Beats me". Then they started to do the tasks that were set by the teacher. Half hour later Billy had finished and the teacher let him go early, then ten minutes later Matt finished and walked with Billy. As they walked out of school premises to go to the shop which was around the corner from the school, Billy and Mat spotted the boys. They both pauses as there were ten boys standing there ready to gang up on them. They all came up to them and Matt was shaking wondering what they were all going to do. But he didn't show he was scared. Billy's face was calm but angry. "What do you guys want!" yelled Billy. They were now surrounding both boys. "The tallest one grinned and said "Were all here to bang you up, you broke my brothers arm, so I'm going to break your neck".

Billy closed his eyes and smiled "I want to see you try"

As he opened his eyes they were all ready to beat up Billy. Billy grabbed matt's arm and kicked the boy behind them both, the boy flew back, Billy pushed Matt out of the circle. Billy done a spinning kick with his hands on the ground and his legs spinning (Like chunli does in street fighter)

They all flew back but the oldest one got back up. Billy then done a back flip and stood on his feet. As he turned around the tallest one kicked him where it hurt the most, Billy was now on his knees, eyes wide and clutching his pain. The boy kicked Billy in the face, blood splattered from his nose and mouth. He was now lying on the floor in pain, Billy tried to get up but the boy grabbed his neck and held him up high, he was squeezing tight, Billy started screaming, all the boys looked at Billy moan in terror. Billy remembered his training with his brother when someone grabs him by the neck, what he has to do. Billy opened his eyes, holding his breathe then held his legs up to his stomach and did a powerful kick to the boys stomach. He let go and Billy fell to the ground, grabbing his throught and breathing again. Billy stood up and smiled. Matt then felt safer that Billy was good at martial arts. Matt ran and hid behind Billy. "Where did you learn to fight like that" He whispered.

"my bro and I used to train our abilities and share our skills, but it was mostly at Karate school". he answered.

Then they both laughed "Hey you all can't beat me, Just face it I'm stronger and better than you all" he yelled.

They all got angry and ganged up on Billy with an all out force all fighting at once, Billy knew he couldn't dodge all the attacks, He got hit in the face quite a few times and blood came dripping down his face, so he waited till they were all worn out, even though Billy would get hurt loads but he blocked shielding his face with his arms. They all were knackered from giving Billy a beating, Billy took his arms away and smiled. He then lunged at the strongest ones with the biggest muscles and punched them in the gut till they fell unconscious, then he lunged at the tallest ones kicked and punched in the face, there faces all bloody then they fell to the ground, then the shortest ones and just done a upside down tornado kick which knocked them out. They were all on the floor unconscious. Billy's face still all bloody, Matt walked up to him and said "Need a hanky". Billy smiled and spoke "Thanks".

Billy wiped his face, but his nose was broken and wouldn't stop bleading, but he put the handkerchief on his nose, but then it got all red and bloody. Billy looked around for where the nearest toilet is.

But he saw none so he walked around until he found a restaurant or Café. He found some place that said 'McDonalds' so he walked in and went into the toilets, He took a bunch of tissues and cleaned his nose. His wounds on his face, left bruises and cuts, some where still bleeding so he cleaned it up with some wet tissue. Matt waited outside. As he came out, Matt yelled "Yo Billy, Those guys called their parents and are after you, you know".

Billy didn't really care, he answered "I don't care because I know I didn't start it, if they weren't such Bullies then they wouldn't be in that mess".

Billy walked towards his house, Matt walked in front off him, Billy still walking but Matt was walking backwards had asked "But won't your parents yell or something"

Billy closed his eyes walked by him and answered "They can't do nothing, there not my real parents, But they won't do anything, all I did was self defence".

Billy walked ahead and was attempting to open his door, when he heard yelling "My son would never do such a thing, Your son probably started it".

Billy also heard a mans voice "Just leave our hosue or we shall call the cops upon you".

He leaned on the wall and smiled 'my parents, always protecting me'.

As the door slammed open all the boys parents stormed out with angry faces, they saw Bilyl and freatened him. "You even lay anymore your fingers or feet on my son, you will never see the light of day again".

Billy frowned "Oh.. Is that a fret"

There faces turned angry and one yelled "Don't Mock me boy".

Billy turned his face away and shut his eyes, they walked away, when he heard no footsteps, they were all far so Billy stuck his tongue out. Then Billy entered his house. He shut the door behind him, his parents were furious. "Billy, young man sit down".

As Billy sat his father spoke "Why did u beat those kids up".

Billy folded his arms and spoke "They started it, I don't start unless someone starts on me, I always learn from what my teach says".

His mum touched her forehead and spoke "Dear god, now they are furious at us, thinking you started it".

"How many where there son" Billy's dad asked

Billy thought in his head and counted on his fingers "Well, there were loads of them, around ten"

She pointed to his room and asked "Billy go to your room, We may need to talk to you later".

Billy looked at her, her eyes were furious, he had a sad look in his face "Mum…. I'm sorry".

Then he left and went into his room, he lay in bed thinking.

Downstairs

"He gave me that innocent look, the one that Nath does when he's right". She started

"What, so he is telling the truth" He answered

He folded his arms and spoke "So what we going to do"

"I don't know, our son is as sweet as Nath, he only fights to protect himself"

"Well if the police question him, at least he is telling the truth, not like the other boys" she spoke

Upstairs

"Damn, man if I didn't fight I wouldn't beable to stand" Billy spoke.

RINGRING

The phone started ringing, Billy picked it up

"Hello, Billy speaking". Billy answered the phone

"Hey Billy, You alright man, you know after that fight" the caller asked

"I'm fine, I got a couple of cuts and bruises and a broken nose, but it can't stop me" Billy answered.

"Hey would you be able to hang out later" He asked

"Erm I dot no, I maybe in a lot of trouble" Billy said sadly.

"Ok, well when you know ring me back ok". He said

"Billy come down for a sec please" His mum asked.

"Yo got to go now bye Matt". Billy then hung up

Billy ran down the stairs and saw the police officers sitting on the settee. Billy wanted to go back upstairs but his dad yelled "They came to see you son, now go and speak with them"

Billy then carried on walking down the stairs and sat on the chair opposite the settee. He crossed his legs and folded his arms. "So young man, how did this start, we need to know the full story".

His parents were sitting in the dining room, feeding Emily some dinner.

Billy told the police officers all that happened today, he missed out the skipping school to see his bros grave. Then they wrote all of what he said down in their pads. Then they both got up. "Hmm….".

Then billy looked at the cops in a worried look and asked "What's wrong".

The police looked at the boy and smiled "Oh nothing, well we better be off".

So they left. As They shut the doors Billy knew that something bad was soon going to happen, he felt it in his stomach.

"Mum can I go out with Matt".

His mum nodded and spoke "yes Hun you can, be back before 9pm, you got school in the morning"

Bilyl rang his friend up and told him to meet him at the bus station. He agreed, after ten minutes of waiting they were both hat the bus station. Then Billy walked and Matt followed. They came to a sweet shop. Billy walked in and asked "Give me some cigarettes, here's the money. The man gave him the cigs and Billy left with it in his hand. They both walked more and then was in the park, Billy sat on the bench, took out a cig and lit it up with some matches. He started smoking. Matt was worried "You do know that is way unhealthy for you".

Billy nodded "I know, I'm just annoyed that about those boys".

Matt asked "Why".

"I know they lies to the police officers, I saw it in their faces, the police officers faces" Billy replied.

Matt stayed silent and waited until Billy wanted to do something interesting "these few years has been lonely and so boring, without my brother"

"Huh… What you mean". Matt asked

"Well when me and Nath were kids, we used to go and find adventures or adventures usually found us, But after he died, I never found anything interesting, and I've endangered myself, and… Well I kind of miss him".

Matt smiled "Well I'm sure something good will happen soon".

"I hope so Matt".

Then when Billy finished, He sprayed himself with some aftershave and ate a fresh mint. Then Billy went Home and Matt went home as well.

At home Billy sat at the dining table and ate the dinner his mum gave him. When he finished he went straight to him room and fell straight to sleep


End file.
